


【皮水】富士山下

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: cp：老板皮克X gv star拉莫斯、真人无关Summary：没想到这么危险的设定，却没有开车且意外的纯情吧？
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【皮水】富士山下

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

分手后前男友将他们亲密的视频放在网上，拉莫斯那会也急需用钱，由此下海出道。这行皮相好的人很多，天赋异禀之人也不在少数，比如吸烟自w成名的金发美人出道即是明星。综合来看，拉莫斯的各方面条件算一般偏上。  
后来在一次聚会上，他跟自己的老板搞上了——那时候他们还不知道对方的身份。不过后来知道了也没什么了不起。老板皮克算不上事业有成，也至少人模人样，器大活好。所以这二位都没往潜规则那方面想，火包友关系基本平行于雇佣关系。  
因为工作性质的关系，拉莫斯这方面需求并不是很大，每个月差不多跟皮克见一两次。也并非每次见面都约在酒店直奔主题，偶尔还会在一起吃个饭什么的。这种界定不清的关系就容易让人产生错觉，仿佛更像会搞在一起的朋友，只是没有那些纪念日和约定。  
有次他们一起吃日料，皮克看到餐单上的插图，随口提到四月份可以到富士山看樱花，漫山遍野，灿若云霞。拉莫斯瞥见底下还有一行日文，问皮克这又是什么意思。皮克也不懂日语但是装大尾巴狼，信口胡说是祝君好胃口之类的。  
彼时窗外日光晃晃，时间方行至仲夏，他们只顾喝清凉的梅子酒，暮春的约定则与其他酒后醉话一同抛诸脑后。  
也没人注意料理台对面，烤鳗鱼的师傅低声用日语念出“好缤纷的樱花雨，笑也任性，哭也任性。”

其实关于去富士山看樱花这件事，拉莫斯倒是没有完全忘记，暗自筹划每个月留出一笔钱。不过皮克这个人说话极不着调，说完自己都不记得。而且再后来皮克也有新欢了，这是他从同事传的八卦中了解的，八卦的源头则是老板的ins。拉莫斯当然没有关注皮克的ins，虽然这是很正常不过的当代社交行为。  
他觉得他们私底下的关系带有一定说不清道不明的意味——前面也说了这种界定不定的关系容易让人产生错觉，总之拉莫斯担心他全线入侵会显得咄咄逼人。  
不过不关注皮克的ins并不妨碍拉莫斯暗中观察。皮克这个人存在感很强，有事发条动态，没事转个新闻，拉莫斯翻了好一会儿才找到绯闻源头的海滩度假照，碧海银沙，游艇佳人。拉莫斯心想也许之前皮克提的去日本看樱花，跟他心血来潮想到市郊新开的日料店也没什么区别。但是他还是延续每个月留出一笔钱的习惯，因为他一个人生活除了房贷并没有大花销，其次照片上看到的富士山真的很美，他希望有机会去看。

老板清闲并不意味着拉莫斯能够清闲，难说是侧面证明了老板搞过的窝边草不止他一个，还是说老板公私分明经商有道。那段时间拉莫斯接了很多又黑又硬的活，整个人也消沉到了低谷，不怎么有时间同人接触，拍摄完回家倒头就睡，被闹铃或是电话吵醒，从买路边的汉堡三明治和咖啡，再赶回去继续拍摄或补拍。  
其实皮克度假期间也给他发过消息，只是一张海滩的风景照，没有任何人像，跟他在ins上发过那种角度差不多。不过这条消息拉莫斯没有回复，也就没有收到后续的消息。  
拉莫斯在社交账号会定期发一些新片的预告或是新拍的宣传照，他上下都做，走硬汉互肛路线，也拍一些重口味题材。有些人会鼓励或赞美他，但是大多数人，想想看半夜不睡觉在艳一星的社交网络账号下面猎一艳说浑话发大尺度照片的通常是些什么人？谁能指望从他们口中得到多少好话。

有时他太累反而整夜失眠，刷遍手机上所有消息瞪着眼睛直到听见清晨的鸟鸣狗吠，车笛人声。实在睡不着的时候也去翻过几次皮克的ins，像个心思难以揣测的前任。他依然找到海滩度假的动态，放大那张照片，一寸寸看皮克信心满满的笑容，想从中找到一点熟悉的痕迹。  
相貌当然是熟识的，但是这个人不是。他有皮克的联系方式，打过几个几十秒的电话，发过几条关于时间地点的短信，还有那条意味不明的避开人物的风景照。除此之外，再无其他。  
而那些真正亲密的瞬间反而更算不了什么，跟他的工作比起来，他甚至想不起更多细节。只是有时候拉莫斯夜半醒来，惊觉身边还有一副温热的身躯，或是早晨醒来，能够分享一个带着口气的漫不经心的早安吻。  
通常人们选择逃避压力放纵自我的方式，事实上正是拉莫斯谋生之道的一部分，而当他不耽于此时需要别处来逃避。  
拉莫斯开始沉迷纹身。他看上去是多么积极热烈的人，仿佛可以用太阳能充电，同事开玩笑说你也要走狂野路线吗。事实上他迷恋的是疼痛，精准的，可控的疼痛能够用以填补空白。皮肤上的，或是其他层面上的。他任由它们稳定均匀的在后背蔓延，不断向外滋长。

另一方面拉莫斯和皮克也没有彻底撇清关系，就像前任的痕迹总是阴魂不散，尤其他和你还存在利益相关。皮克度假结束之后还是要回来做高级社畜，对他的新爱好并没有太大的喜恶，提醒他注意美感，你的身体在合同期内是公司资产，不要耽误我赚钱。  
之前游艇上的佳人不知所踪，不知道是不是夏日限定款的艳遇。拉莫斯也没空管皮克的情感生活，他的事业正处于转型和上升期，这是他来公司的第三年，熬过艰难的新人期积累了人气之后开始走精致路线。这也是他与皮克搞在一起的第二年，他和皮克已经发展到不用在酒店开房，可以约在一方家中。  
公司在圣诞假期前办了一场酒会，屋外大雪纷纷压弯松枝，屋内暖气开得很足，皮克挤过人群找到舞池中的拉莫斯，他举起一路走来小心翼翼端在手中的酒杯，向拉莫斯致意，祝贺我们的新星。  
周围人让开一小片空地，复有新聚拢过来的旁观者将他们围在中央，不知道哪个贴心的好人也往拉莫斯手中递了一杯酒。拉莫斯望进那双蓝眼睛，看到里面萌发而躲闪的情绪，比他手中高脚杯里三分之一的红酒要满，但远未到溢出来的高度，但在这热烈的氛围中，也足以使拉莫斯露出标志性的愉悦笑容，他也举杯，说新年快乐。

转年三月，有天拉莫斯在洗澡，皮克在床头抽屉里找套的时候发现了一张日料店的餐单，背面印着富士山和一句看不懂的日文。仿佛戳破了某个尴尬的气泡，无可宣之于口的终究无所遁形。  
皮克在选择视而不见和拿出来开诚布公地谈谈之间选择了第三条路，他将餐单印字一面朝上放回原位，跟拉莫斯搞完以后假装临时起意提到，你背后的纹身那么花，下个月要不要一起去日本看樱花。  
拉莫斯又困又累，思索要不要再去冲个澡的同时冷静地回答，我不去。  
皮克理所当然的认为拉莫斯在闹别扭，于是他宣布公司这一季度的福利就是日本三日游。老板下了血本，拉莫斯不得不去。  
然而皮克误会了一点，此前私人邀请被拒倒并非是拉莫斯想为难他，而是拉莫斯新添了一段纹身，一个月内不能吃海鲜不能喝酒更不能泡温泉。当他终于来到图画上的地点，他真的只能到富士山下转一转，看看樱花。  
他跟皮克挤在赏樱的人潮中沉浮，有时被冲散，有时又挤到一起，皮克个子高站在人群中也不会轻易被淹没，回过头找他的时候一双蓝眼睛尤其醒目。  
拉莫斯指给皮克看有的家长绑在小孩子手腕上可伸缩的牵引绳，皮克观察了一会儿小孩子跑开又被家长晃晃绳子带回来，一段距离控制得远远近近，他评价道这玩意不是遛狗的吗。拉莫斯哈哈大笑，引来周围人侧目，皮克莫名其妙，迅速拖着拉莫斯离开原地。  
他抓着拉莫斯的手穿过人潮，眼前是山顶白雪皑皑的富士山，身后落樱缤纷。

他像你以前的时候。  
后来皮克和拉莫闲聊时，对一个新来的男孩这样评价道。而当下的拉莫斯并不会对这句话产生太多感想。皮克或许是想起了一些旧事，也或许随口感慨，但这句话的主旨明显不是他或者他以前如何，而是皮克喜欢这种样子，不论他，还是其他具备这种特质的男孩。  
拉莫斯同样不准备从男孩身上一窥所谓自己过去的样子，虽然期待独一无二的情感是人之常情，不过生活中人与人之间能够走到哪步，可能只是时间先后的问题。  
或许早在他之前，皮克先遇到这个小男孩，亦或是在更早之前，早在他注意到皮克之前也遇见一个什么人。都可能将故事导向不同结局。人人都遥望着云端的富士山，但每个人能得到的只是一张会被放进抽屉底层的印刷品，向往的某种情感最终归宿是依着模型灌注到某个适时的人身上。

说到旧事，他们的旧事倒是乏善可陈，两三句话即可带过。两人是高中同学，那时候拉莫斯其貌不扬，皮克已经拽成了一号人物。两个人交集不多，皮克知不知道拉莫斯的存在都是个问题（不过按照皮克言语之间仿佛并非查无此人），而拉莫斯更多时候单方面的好奇，好奇为什么皮克可以活得这样随心所欲。  
这种好奇一直延续到他们成年之后再次见面，在一次聚会，他们搞上的那次。

【fin】

“好缤纷的樱花雨，笑也任性，哭也任性。”  
——安藤宏信《观樱啰》


End file.
